Just One of Those Stories
by TheLightSource
Summary: What happens when you take the internet, drama, and 2 people who don't know who their talking to? Why, a SasuHina fanfic of course!  AU and OOCness contains: SasuHina, KibaIno, ShikaTema and NejiTen  3
1. A New Website

_Hiya __people__! __This __is __my __very __first __fanfiction__! __I__'__m __hoping __it __isn__'__t __that __bad __to __you __people__, __but __who __knows__? _

_Summary__: __What __happens __when __you __take __the __internet__, __drama__, __and__ 2 __people __who __don__'__t __know __who __their __talking __to__? __Why__, __a __SasuHina __fanfic __of __course__! __contains__: __SasuHina__, __KibaIno__, __ShikaTema __and __NejiTen__. _

_Disclaimer__: __I __don__'__t __own __the __anime __of __Naruto__, __but __I __sure __wish __I __did__!_

Hinata was a very unfortunate girl. When she was very little, her mother died. Her father tried to comfort her when she had seemed down but, it never really worked. One day, her father found another. She was almost the same as her mother. She even had a daughter her age she could play with.

After a year, they were married and had another daughter on the way. Everything was looking up for the young Hyuuga. When her baby sister was born, she was happy and she knew things were going to get better.

On her younger sister's fifth birthday, she went with her step-mother to get her a present. Her step-sister and father were back at home preparing the party. After they got the present and were about home, a car had swerved into theirs.

The step-mother tried to dodge, but it hit them. They were forced into a ditch in the side of the road. They were knocked into a tree which caused the windshield glass to shatter. Hinata ducked and was protected by her step-mother. All the glass had ended up on her instead of Hinata.

She had saved Hinata but, in the process, she had died. Her father and sisters had blamed it on her. They thought that Hinata should have died instead of their step-mother. Hinata's life had again, been ruined.

From then on, Hinata was expected to do everything. She cooked, cleaned, did laundry, and more. It was her punishment, along with her family hating her. The only one that cared for her, was her cousin, Neji. He didn't see her often, mostly on family vacations. Even if it wasn't much, she had cherished these moments.

She was now 17 and in high school. Her two best friends were all she had to school but, it was enough for her. She loved school it was the only place she could escape to. The one person she couldn't escape from however, was her step-sister, Sakura. She was the most popular girl in school, and always seemed to show off in front of Hinata. Hinata didn't mind much and had decided being popular wasn't the greatest.

Hinata walked over to where she saw her best friends, Ino and TenTen, standing in the corner and waving her over.

"Hey Hinata," TenTen seemed as happy as ever.

"Hi Tenten, Ino," She smiled at the thought of being with the friends that cared for her.

She didn't stutter around her friends, she was comfortable around them. She only would stutter if she was nervous, scared, around people she wasn't used to, or all three.

"Tenten and I were thinking about stuff and we realized something," oh no, this is probably going to end up badly.

"Yeah, we were thinking how you don't have a boyfriend and both of us do," yikes, she's going to be set-up.

"I mean, I have Kiba, Tenten has your cousin, Neji and you don't have anyone," Ino could be cruel, but she had a point. Ino had gathered the courage to ask out Kiba seven months ago.

Also, Tenten had met Neji through Hinata, and they seemed to click immediately. They had a sort of long distance relationship, but they made it work. Hinata was still under the impression that she would find love, but it would happen the natural way. She normally was old-fashioned like that.

"And that's why we thought of this," Tenten handed Hinata a torn piece of notebook paper with a website written on it.

"What is this?" Hinata was a little confused as to why Tenten handed her this paper.

"It's a website for teens like us to find a boyfriend," Ino sounded proud, as if she had used and it worked for her.

"It's a dating website?" Hinata knew it, she was being set-up, wonderful.

"Well, basically, you put your age, school, and gender and it randomly pairs you with someone," Tenten was never really good at these types of things.

"Not to mention, whether your straight or not, we wouldn't our young Hinata paired with some gay girl, now would we?" Ino giggled.

"Unless you are gay, are you?" Tenten wouldn't care, but she already knew the answer.

"No, of course not," Hinata knew they were slightly joking, but still.

"Good, and once you do all that, you put in a username and chat away," you could swear Ino had used it.

"I don't know," Hinata wasn't to sure of this.

"Well your going to, whether you like it or not," Tenten joked.

"Alright, I guess I can," Hinata couldn't get herself out of it if she said no.

"Oh look," Ino gaze moved towards three figures and turned into a scowl. Hinata and Tenten turned to to see Sakura with Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke was the hottest and most popular guy in school. He normally kept to himself and hated fangirls that seemed to follow his every move. The only one he would normally hang out with, was Naruto. People thought he was gay for the fact he never dated anyone.

Any girl he talked to always seemed to be just a fangirl. The one fangirl that never seemed to quit was Sakura. She followed him around for, what seemed like, all the time. Naruto was the one with the crush on Sakura. Sasuke didn't seem to understand why he didn't just ask her out.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura had run over to Sasuke and Naruto were standing.

"Oh hi, Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned at seeing Sakura.

"Oh Naruto, I didn't notice you," she giggled.

"It's alrigh-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

"So, Sasuke-kun, wanna do something tonight?"

"No," Sasuke said in his emotionless voice.

"Oh, maybe next time, but I gotta go!" she waved as she ran towards her friends. Sasuke wished she would just quit already.

"You know you really need to stop turning all these girls down," Naruto sighed.

"I don't care," in truth, he just wished they would stop.

"You know what? I think you should try out this," Naruto handed Sasuke a gum wrapper with a website on it.

"What's this?" Sasuke coldly asked.

"A website so _you_ can get a girlfriend."

"Why would I wanna do that?" Sasuke knew it would just be a fangirl.

"Aww, c'mon please?" Naruto had starry eyes as he said this.

"Fine, whatever," he knew, if he didn't say yes, Naruto would beg for hours.

"Awesome, everything is on the site, so I'm sure you can figure it out," Naruto looked at his watch and saw he was late.

"I gotta go! See ya later!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought, "_What_ _have __I_ _got __myself __into__."_

_Well I hoped you liked the starting chapter! Write a review? I hope you aren't too harsh I may not be able to take it. See ya at the next chapter. =3_


	2. They Meet

_Hello again, wow i didn't expect so many people to read it and review it (personal thanks to dark1blue3heart and strong-breeze000) meesa feel special and because of this im updating the day after i posted the first chap. right now i only have these 2 chapters and a third hand-written so if my updating takes awhile from here sorry bout it :( anyways, lets get to the story!_

_Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, trust me, you would know if I did ;)_

Hinata got home and began on her daily chores. She had to sweep the hallways and do the laundry today. Once she finished she started to dinner. She was told everyone else was going out. Meanwhile, Hinata had to cook for herself. She really didn't mind, she liked being home alone. After all, she didn't have anyone annoying her with orders.

She finished her dinner and went to her room to start on homework. She opened her backpack and pulled out all her book. As she did, a paper fell out of her history book. She picked it up and saw it was the one website she was supposed to visit. She didn't want to just yet, so she instead found herself quickly finishing her homework. Hinata didn't expect it would go so fast.

She got off her bed, where she was doing her homework and sat in front of her purple laptop. She copied the address into her browser and hit enter. A bright red screen popped up onto the screen. She plugged in the information, but she couldn't figure out a username. "_Well __it __can__'__t __have __my __name __and __should __be __something __about __me __so__..." _ she thought it over and had finally got it after ten minutes.

Sasuke walked home and as usual, fangirls were stalking him. When he got home, he was relieved. Being at home was, what seemed to him, his only safe place he could be without fangirls. The fangirls never seemed to to attack his house. He was very thankful for it.

He went to his set his backpack down, then head for the kitchen to have an early dinner. He opened the fridge and decided to just have leftovers. After finishing up, he headed to his room and pulled out a book to read. He spilt open the book to take the marker out. He caught a glimpse that it was the gum wrapper Naruto gave him.

He decided he wouldn't visit the site and instead, read. Although, as he read it nagged him over and over, as if it was Naruto himself. After finishing the fifth chapter, he closed the book and made his way for the computer. Opening up his browser he typed the site it. He clicked 'Go' and found himself entering all his needed info. The one thing he wasn't sure of, was his username. He decided on the obvious and logged in.

The_dark_one has been matched up with The_secret_light.

**Hinata****:** hello

**Sasuke****:** hi, r u a fan of Sasuke Uchiha's?

Sasuke need to know if he was chatted with one of his fangirls, he couldn't stand them.

**Hinata****:** no, r u his enemy?

Sasuke knew this couldn't be right. How could she not be a fangirl? He was kinda hurt by this fact, but shrugged it off.

**Sasuke****: **no

Hinata wondered why this guy asked about Sasuke. As she knew, most girls had a crush on him. She had to admit he was good-looking, but he seemed kinda cold-hearted. For this reason, that and the fact she didn't want to follow everyone else, she chose not to have a crush on him.

**Hinata****:** oh, alright

Even if he had a reason, it seemed to Hinata that he probably wouldn't tell, and she didn't want to pry.

**Sasuke****:** u do go to our school, correct?

**Hinata****:** which one?

**Sasuke:** Konoha High...

**Hinata:** yea, i do

Sasuke was somewhat hoping she wouldn't say yes, and that would be the reason she didn't fall in love like all the others. He had to admit, her not crushing over him hurt a little bit.

**Sasuke****: **do u even know Sasuke?

**Hinata****:** yes I do, and if u don't mind me asking, y do u care so much about him?

Hinata was curious, and on the internet she could be a whole other person. She liked this and used it for her advantage.

**Sasuke:** well it seems every girl at our school is in love with him, and I was wondering y u weren't

Sasuke could also be another person on the web, he would make it so she never knew he was actually 'the Sasuke'.

**Hinata****:** well I never really follow trends, I like 2 be different

**Sasuke****:** oh really? u really aren't like most girls

Sasuke was now intrigued, _"__I __think __I __could __like __this __girl__," _he thought.

**Hinata****:** u have no idea...

**Sasuke****:** I would kinda like to figure out though

**Hinata****:** I just met u and ur already using a cheesy pick-up line?

Hinata liked her internet-self, a lot.

**Sasuke****:** y yes, I believe I am

**Hinata****:** well u should at least get to know me

**Sasuke****:** ur right, so simple question, what's ur fav color?

**Hinata****:** purple, and urs?

**Sasuke****:** blue, fav food?

**Hinata****:** cinnamon buns, urs?

**Sasuke****:** tomatoes, now how about u ask a question

Sasuke smirked at the thought of a girls favorite food being something like cinnamon buns. Most other girls would say something like rice cake or some health food. _"__This __girl __is __quite __different __than __the __rest__,"_ he thought still smirking at the screen.

**Hinata****:** alright, what really bugs u?

**Sasuke****:** annoying things

**Hinata****:** like what?

**Sasuke****:** like my friend

**Hinata****: **if he's so annoying, then y is he ur friend?

**Sasuke****:** idk anymore

**Hinata****:** do u still consider him a friend?

**Sasuke****: **i guess...

**Hinata****:** well, is he ur friend or not?

**Sasuke****: **yea, he is

**Hinata****:** there, now was that so hard to answer?

Sasuke liked this girl, she was interesting.

**Sasuke****:** yea whatever

**Hinata****:** oh, so now u have a attitude?

Hinata was enjoying her online self more and more.

**Sasuke****: **so? weren't u gonna answer ur own question?

**Hinata****: **changing the subject r we?

**Sasuke****:** yes, got a problem?

**Hinata****:** oh not at all, and what bugs me is when someone keeps clicking their pen in class

**Sasuke****:** anything else?

**Hinata****:** I could ask the same thing, but no there isn't

**Sasuke****: **sure about that?

**Hinata****:** well of course there r other things *cough* u *cough* but, I'm not telling u

**Sasuke****:** now who has the attitude

**Hinata****:** oh be quiet

**Sasuke****:** I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go

**Hinata****:** alright, bye

**Sasuke****:** bye, oh wait b4 I forget u can IM me at

**Hinata****:** ok...

The_dark_one has logged off. A few seconds later Hinata logged off herself.

She found the guy interesting, but she never thought he might find her interesting. If she only knew that she had just chatted with 'the Sasuke'. Plus the fact he was intrigued with her. After a couple minutes of thinking about what had just happened she decided on going to to read the latest chapter she had been patiently waiting to read. It turned out it had a chat in it. She laughed at the coincidence. Her laughing ceased when she heard her 'family' come home. Sakura barged in her room and threw her backpack at Hinata.

"I expected it to be well done this time," Sakura hissed.

Hinata had been forced to do Sakura's homework ever since the incident. It was one of the many punishments Sakura inflicted upon her. Now-a-days Sakura found out if she didn't do her homework in study hall, Hinata would have more work to do. Today, she had History, Science, and Math. Sakura also had to read for language arts, but she couldn't exactly do that for her. What Sakura had was really easy compared to her homework.

Hinata was in all the advanced classes which made Sakura jealous. Advanced classes equaled seeing Sasuke. It was true that Sasuke was in all of her classes, but she really didn't care. Like she admitted earlier Sasuke was good-looking, but she didn't care much for boys in that way. The only boys she ever hung out with were Kiba and Shino. They were in all her classes, too. Although, most of the time Kiba ended up needing help. Hinata didn't mind much, after all they were really good friends. She wished that Tenten and Ino were in her classes, but the only time she saw them was recess, lunch and gym. Which was nice, it seemed like not enough time.

Hinata finished Sakura's homework in her notebooks, which of course had Sasuke-kun written all over them. She packed them in her pink backpack and brought it to Sakura's room. Instead of knocking she just opened the door. She stood there shocked.

_Alrighty then, that's the cliff hanger ending! Hope you guys enjoyed the little SasuHina interaction. (i know i did =3)_

_Anyways, remember to review? plz? yay thank u! :)_


	3. The Escape

_Hey guys! I have finally updated! YOU GET TO KNOW WHAT HINATA SAW! :D Well I'll tell you, it certainly something, but who am I kidding you wanna read it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if i did I wouldn't update consistently like kishimoto_

_also hermione is owned by jk rowling, she is so epic =3_

_Previously on JOOTS (my abbrevation, like it?) : Instead of knocking she just opened the door. She stood there shocked._

**XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX**

Sakura was kissing a Sasuke cardboard cut-out and it seemed that she was making it passionate. Not only that, but she was also only in her longest t-shirt, which went down half-way down her thigh. It was disturbing, since she was also touching him, very inappropriately.

Let's just say Hinata wouldn't want me to go on with the descriptions. She quietly put Sakura's backpack in her room, luckily going unnoticed by Sakura. When she finally got to her room, she laughed. She couldn't believe that Sakura would stoop that low. No, scratch that, she could believe it. Hearing footsteps she immediately quit her laughing. Her doorknob turned and she saw someone that made her smile. She sat up and hugged him, she was so happy to see him.

"I missed you, how is it that you're here?" Hinata said softly fearing the others may hear.

"I'm taking you out of here," her beloved cousin Neji said.

"But...how?" Hinata was very happy and glad to hear she could get out of this hell hole, but it almost seemed impossible.

"I talked it over with your father, he said I could because he didn't want you anymore," Neji explained. Hinata was hurt by the fact her father didn't want her, but if it meant getting away and having a better life, she was all for it.

"When are we leaving?" Hinata asked.

"How about now? Sooner the better, am I right?" Neji joked. Hinata giggled and nodded. She went and got her things, which wasn't a lot. She was about ready to leave when she felt she forgot something. Neji passed by her with her laptop. That was what she forgot! Hinata made her way to the front door when she was stopped by Sakura.

"Where do you think _you__'__re _going?" Sakura hissed.

"Away," that's all Hinata said as she departed from the cursed place forever.

Hearing screams from Sakura, Hinata walked to Neji's car to put the remains of her things in it. Driving away she was extremely happy. I mean, can you imagine what she went through? They pulled into the driveway as Neji said, "Welcome to your new home!"

Hinata made her way to her new room, which was actually bigger than her old one. Of course, that wasn't surprising. She tossed her bag to the corner and jumped onto the bed. She reached for the pillow and put it under her chin. Turning on her back she stared at her new ceiling. It turned out Neji had known about the 'escape' for awhile because the whole room was painted her favorite shade of purple. After laying there for five minutes soaking it all in, she went to unpack.

While she was on the bed, Neji had brought up the rest of her stuff in. Opening the closet doors, she found a huge space. This huge space had tons of hangers for her clothing. _ "__No __wonder __Neji __said __not __to __bring __any __hangers__" _Hinata thought. Hanging her mostly purple wardrobe took about a half hour. Looking at her Hermione clock she realized she didn't have time to put away everything.

**XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX**

Sasuke logged off and went to see his recorded episode of 24. Halfway through, he started to think about that online girl, he didn't know her name. All he knew (or remembered) was that she wasn't a fan of his and she hated the clicking of pens. He shrugged it off and continued to watch. As it finished he went to his room to draw.

He decided on drawing an eclipse. No one knew about his drawings and he would like to keep it that way. So far he had finished forty-five notebooks full of his drawings, since he was seven years old. Each day he would draw something different. It seemed to get his mind off of things. Then, after the first notebook it became a regular thing for him. You couldn't say he was the greatest, but he certainly wasn't bad either. He did have 10 years of practice, after all.

As soon as he finished, he found out it was really late. _"__Had __I __really __spent __that __much __time __drawing__?" _Sasuke thought to himself. It seemed as though it was only minutes, but in reality two hours had passed. As both Hinata and Sasuke slept, they both had a dream about each other. The thing was, it wasn't just online, they actually saw each other.

When Hinata woke up, she wondered why she was dreaming of Uchiha Sasuke. Had she finally become a fangirl? If she had, she hadn't realized it. Also, just like Hinata, Sasuke wondered why he was dreaming of Hyuuga Hinata. He never dreamed about girls. He remembered her from all of his classes. He also remembered that she wasn't one of the many fangirls. He wondered if she and the online girl were related. Sasuke was determined to find out the website girl's name.

**XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX**

So that was the newest chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I did! :D ~dark1blue3heart (that epic person edited my fanfic, you should check her out) not literally. stalkers. ~dark1blue3heart (dont be difficult fluffy) shut up i am lady gaga! ~dark1blue3heart ANYWAYS! right now i have all of chapter 4 written out and i just need to type it and have my counterpart to edit it, i'm also working on chapter 5 so ill be better with updating, i hope (hehehe, dont kill me!) putting that aside, be sure to review! :) it makes thelightsource happy :) thanks! bye! P.S. sorry its so short :(


	4. A Smirk?

_hey guys sorry for the extremely long wait! i really am sorry about that -.-'_

_ well i had gone to d.c. and had winter break in the mean time...not you guys care too much but oh well! but what i bet you are just skipping this and starting the reading. anyways if you read this first, type WHOOT in your review :)_

_ maybe ill see how many did, eh? AND NOW TO THE STORY! joots for short :P_

_Disclaimer: none of these here naruto peoples are mine, wish some of them were though ;)_

**XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX**

Hinata woke up and prepared herself for school. Wearing her normal purple attire she snatched up backpack and headed for the front door, ready to walk to school, but then she was stopped by Neji.

"Hold on a sec, how about I drive you?" Neji volunteering himself.

"No, it's alrigh-" Hinata said already used to walking for so much.  
"No, no, I insist" Neji interrupted Hinata.

Hinata, not really wanting to argue at the moment, just nodded her head yes as they both got in the car. Listening to her favorite radio station, and her humming along, was interrupted right in the middle of the chorus. She immediately rose her hand to her mouth when Neji turned the radio off and she had kept singing along. Neji just laughed and smiled at her. Hinata blushed of embarrassment and rushed out of the car going straight to her locker.

Gathering her things for class, she met up with Kiba and Shino at Kiba's locker. Kiba as usual shouted his hellos causing Hinata to wince like normal. Kiba had always been loud. It was said when he was a baby, he cried and screamed every fifteen minutes, all the time. Let us say his parents suffered quite a bit from it.

Shino, however was the complete opposite, he never really talked, except to his best friends. At one time he was a normal kid, talking and everything, but one experience changed everything. One day, Shino was in a group of many people. Someone was acting like a complete goofball making everyone laugh. When all the laughs died down, Shino was still laughing up a storm. All the people shot their heads straight to the source of the laughter, which was Shino. They all began to point and laugh at him and his laughter. From that day on, he only talked to his immediate friends, and his parents. Although Hinata and Kiba didn't mind, he at least talks with them. On this fine day, he mumbled a quiet hello.

They walked into their first period class of History with Asuma Sarutobi. Hinata looked through her stuff and saw her history book was gone, she forgot it, but of course Kiba shared his with her. Today they were working on coping things out of the book and onto a worksheet with extended notes. Hinata finished early and ended up helping Kiba finding the information. At the same time, Sasuke was working with Shikamaru on the same exact work.

"This really is troublesome, why do we have to copy, if it's already in the book?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Get over it, lazy." Sasuke contorted.

"Yeah, yeah..." said Shikamaru as he continued to work.

Sasuke, also working upon his own work, was glad that the thing coming from Shikamaru's mouth wasn't about Temari. Shikamaru constantly talked about how he missed Temari. Temari this, and Temari that, honestly it was quite annoying. That, and he was lazy for some reason and always had this urge to watch the clouds. Plus, he always mention that she reminded him of the clouds, how does a person remind one of clouds, Sasuke always wondered.

Temari was fascinated with wind, which blew the clouds, but otherwise no one knew. She went to Suna High, so they never saw each other. Although they call each other everyday, including lunch. They met when Temari and her brothers had to run an errand for their father, the mayor.

As Sasuke finished up, he felt someone staring at him. It wasn't surprising, fangirls have done it all the time. Although, when he peered up he found the Hyuuga girl gazing at him. He guess she finally fell for him, he smirked.

**xxxoooxxxoooxxx**

Hinata was actually just staring at him while wondering why she had a dream of him. She decided that it was some random reason, and shook it off. Then she could have sworn that Sasuke had smirked at her, now why would Sasuke of all people smirk at her? She felt blush rush to her face and quickly turned her head away and began doodling.

After a while she noticed that each doodle were faces of bored or cold-looking people. Why all of a sudden was her mind on that subject, she wondered. Only one person fit the description of bored and cold-looking, and that one person, was Sasuke Uchiha. If she had fallen for him, she would never admit it.

She really only wished to know the fact behind why she had that dream if this infamous person. When she went back to looking at Sasuke for one last glance, she noticed something. The smirk she observed had grown bigger. Hinata freaked, her eyes widening in a blink of an eye and grabbed Kiba's history book hiding her face in it. _'__He __was __really __actually __smirking __at __me__, __but __why__?'_ she thought.

**xxxoooxxxoooxxx**

Sasuke had been smirking because he realized he had all the single girls under his spell. He didn't like any of them, and he didn't wish to have any of them following him, but he felt accomplished. He, however felt his heart skip a beat when Hinata looked at him. _'__What __the__?' _Sasuke thought. Sasuke Uchiha does **not** fall for girls, they fall for him. He couldn't help but ponder why this happened though. She had such pale skin, He immediately removed the thought from his mind. What was he doing? Hinata had never once looked at him, why now? Sasuke unconsciously began to click his pen. He was sent a death glare from the same Hyuuga that had gazed at him earlier.

**xxxoooxxxoooxxx**

Hinata heard from the back of her ear a faint clicking noise, instantly knowing the cause was a pen. Oh, how she hated that wretched noise. She shot her head in the direction of the sound and saw it was Sasuke. She didn't care whether he was popular or not, she would and did give him one of her death glares.

**xxxoooxxxoooxxx**

After the glare lessened and soon died down moving away from him. a light bulb popped in Sasuke's cranium. _'__Didn__'__t __that __one __online __chick __hate __pen __clicking__?' _he realized. He trashed the idea, he knew a lot of people who had disliked the noise. Of course, if he fit together that she never really looked at him, she hated the pen clicking sound, and wore a whole lot of purple, it really made him wonder about that Hyuuga girl. Finishing up class both Hinata and Sasuke went to Language Arts, Math, and Latin - 3 before getting to Lunch/Recess.

**XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX**

_well then hope you liked it, next chapter look forward to...LUNCH AND RECESS! hooray, also letting you know something minor happens with sasuke and hinata, but dont wanna spoil anything :P _

_(HELLO! THIS IS DARK1! yes. i started talking like freaking kankuro right there.) just to let the record show, we believe kankuro to be retarded, BUT ONLY IN OUR FANFICS (yes, especially in the manga he is so ftw and OH MY GOD we need to show them the picture) well how? just put the link?(yes. we must.) well alrighty then here ya go people: http:/browse.deviantart.com/?qkankuro%20retarded&order=9&offset=0#/dt5hll (no the one with the shikatema! EALOLZ!) oh well then alright: http:/zeldamonster101.deviantart.com/favourites/?offset=72#/d2cqln1 have fun with that people, laugh your dang butts off? GOT IT? (yes. go laugh your damn butts off. oops, sorry. dang booties off, because small children would totally know how to read a rated T fanfiction =3)_

_ yea well guess it is too late for that considering that i already put hell in one chapter ANYWAYS FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALLY READ THE TOP INTRO, you know what to do *nods* so like R&R or something, yea that! and thanks! :D ( *looks at the one shikatema kankuro picture* OH MY GOD SO FUNNY!) well on a happy note, bye bye!_


End file.
